With the development of telecommunication technology and electronic commerce, the computing units such as mobile phones have become an important part of people's lives. These computing units accommodate various software applications such as google maps, and messaging applications to accomplish their corresponding objectives. Frequent usage of these software applications leads to the high power/battery consumption and further result into overheated battery. If the heat can not dissipate as quickly as possible, it affects the stability of the computing unit and can lead to the damages not only to the computing unit but to the user as well. Further overheating of the mobile phone leads to the serious impact on the user experience and often cause a breakdown.
Although, the overheating is not always due to the excessive usage of the software applications the ambient temperature can also affect the battery. The existing mobile phones may not be able to absorb the heat due to hot weather. The hot weather affects the mobile phone's internal temperature which leads to a faster battery drainage, melted central processing unit, and battery or causing a forced shutdown of the mobile phone. When the mobile phone is overheated, there are no guarantees that the mobile phone will be able to restart.
Further, the utilization of the GPS for navigation also causes the heat up. since the more the cell phone's CPU works, the more it tends to heat up. When using GPS, the mobile phone makes heavy use of its resources and uses the internal circuits for 100% of the time, with the screen on and connected to the internet. Mostly the drivers and the delivery people are affected by this heating issues of the mobile phone because they have to continuously monitor the route to reach the desired location.
Various types of devices and cell phone holders are known in the art which are utilized by the users while driving. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,300 B1 discloses a cell phone holding and charging device for a vehicle dashboard having an upper surface. This patent provides a device which is capable of use within a vehicle, and, in particular, to hold and power cell phones.
The Chinese patent application CN 105323344 A talks about a holder for mobile phones used in the vehicle. The holder includes retaining clips, screws, nuts, fixed base, fixed pole, cap, rotating ball, universal clip. The fixed clip snaps, screws, and nuts fixedly connected to the fixed base and the retaining clips and the connecting rod fixed to the fixed base. The connecting rod cap, the rotating head and the ball cap connected to the universal clip connection with the rotation of the ball head.
The U.S. patent application publication number 2014/0262850 discloses an improved mobile device attachment apparatus which includes a panel member that affixes to peripheral hardware for a mobile device, such as a battery pack, amplifier and digital to analog converter, or even a wallet having pockets for holding wallet-sized cards, and a case member which partially encloses a mobile device, such as an audio player, cell phone, or similar personal electronic apparatus.
The Chinese patent application CN 105323344 A talks about a rapid heating and cooling reminder function mobile phone board and having a rapid cooling and heating phone alerts.
The Chinese patent application CN 204350092 U talks about a battery when overheated, can automatically disconnect power to protect the cell phone battery is damaged, avoid property damage and personal injury can be prevented phone batteries overheating bracket.
However, the aforementioned prior arts have several drawbacks. The prior art devices do not disclose about a modular device which can be configurable to attach to the air conditioning (AC) vent of the vehicle. Further, the existing cell phone holders are not meant to utilize the AC vent to keep the temperature of the mobile phone in control and are not convenient to the driver. Therefore there is a need for a device to be utilized in a vehicle to prevent the computing unit from overheating and shutting down while operation. Further, there is also a need for a device which can be detachably attached to the AC vent of the vehicle.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.